Talk:Miso Soup/@comment-36653031-20181011225315/@comment-36653031-20181016100329
5. The South Island of Sakurajima is a densely populated with numerous temples. Compared with Light kingdom, the monks here have fewer rules, the style of action is less regulations. For example, wine and meat are allowed, weddings are permitted. These things that seem to be completely forbid to monks in the eyes of ordinary people elsewhere are quite normal on the Sakurajima Island. Except for that temple. It strictly follows the old laws of Buddhism in Light kingdom, with two hundred and fifty commandments. Recorded as eight categories, five articles and seven assembles. And there’s code of discipline. That is Pārājika, Saṅghādisesa, Aniyata, Nissaggiya Pācittiya, Pācittiya, Pāṭidesanīya, Sekhiya and Adhikaraṇa-Samatha. (Check https://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/…/bhikkhu-pati.html for more information.) In addition to these harsh rules, even the work schedule is strictly regulated here. The busybody will ridiculed it as a false noble and virtuous. Tentatively, regardless of whether the temple does this, maybe it is to raise obviously distinctiveness, or really go for ascetic practice. However, such an acting style is undoubtedly remarkable in the eyes of ordinary people who lives around. As the saying goes, this is Buddha-hood. So for a long time, the people who came here to pay respect and pray for blessings were endless. Until the last entrusting monk here was passed away. After that, this temple has always been one person and one food soul who lives here. This food soul took over the temple. His original nature is a person who act at his own will. Although he had been tempered by the old masters and the shackles of regulation for many years, he still could not become an honest monk. In the past, he was the one who violate so many rules. After the old monk left (just left, not dead), he released himself like a spring that had been suppressed for a long time. Drinking & eating meat all day while occasionally pray to Buddha, although there is remorse, but only for a moment, then he quickly disregarding it. As for repentance, it’s even more nonsense. However, although he has debauchery behavior, it was not exaggerated to the extent that he completely abandoned the temple. His life is very dull. Together with the bad friend. But just as every day life is used to broken down, calm will not always be so stable. Among the numerous happiness of this food soul, there is a subtle hobby. Dallying with young lady, with 100% no result. He credited all the problems to the world and his bad friend. Finally, he can’t restrain it anymore and decided to leave the troubled place. "Buddhism logic must be exchange. How can one enlighten when one is suffering?" Write such a sentence on the envelope and leave it in the hall. This food soul carried a bag and decided to go to the North Island. And his bad friend, after looking through the back of the envelope, he unexpectedly chased him up. "What are you doing?" "Come here to help you! I saw that envelope." “You want to delve into Buddha's manner together?” "Nope, you didn't write that on the back of envelope." "...Back side? Oh! I seem to wrote something when I was drunk." “Really?” “What did I write?” “I am the world. All young ladies on the world are belong to me” “…..”